Where's Winnie!
by MusicLover5903
Summary: Winnie gets lost in the forest, so it's up to Dennis, Drac Pack, his family, and werewolf pups to find her and save her from anything dangerous.
1. Winnie's Missing

Chapter 1

A few days after Dennis's 5th birthday. Dennis decides to visit Winnie in her new fort that she made.

So he shape shifted into a bat and flew over to the fort.

When he arrived at the fort he changed back to his human form. Then he saw a note that says "To Dennis". He read the note, it says "Happy Birthday Zing-Zing. I'm so glad you saved me from Bela and that you grew you vampire fangs. I'm going for a little walk in the forest, if you want to come you can, but don't let anyone know."

He turned back into his bat form and began looking for her. He flew all over Transylvania but no sign of a lovable and cute werewolf pup.

Dennis thought, "I know Winnie is around here somewhere. We used to play hide and seek outside and in the hotel.

After a few minutes searching he couldn't find her best furry friend.

Dennis was worried, "Oh no. I've looked everywhere but I can't find Winnie. What do I do now?"

He came up with an idea, "I know, I can ask Papa Drac, Mommy, Daddy, the werewolf pups, and the rest of my monster family." "I know Winnie is still out there, maybe she wants me to have fun." So he flew back to the hotel to look for his parents.


	2. Saving Winnie

Chapter 2

Back at the hotel Wayne was doing roll call. Wayne called out, "Wally, Wilson, Whoopi, Waylon, Weepy and Wanye."

"Alright, every 300 werewolf pups are here." Then Wayne noticed he didn't see a werewolf wearing pink with pigtails and crossbones on her shirt.

Wanda exclaimed, "Where's Winnie?!"

Meanwhile Drac, Mavis, and Johnny were playing hide and seek. Until Wayne, Wanda and the werewolf pups came barging in.

Drac asked, "Wayne, what's wrong?"

Wayne and Wanda yelled in unison, "Winnie's gone!"

Mavis replied, "Come to think of it, Dennis is gone too."

Then a bat with orange curly hair flew in the room. Dennis shape shifted back into a human.

"Denisovich, we heard that you zing is gone." Drac said.

"Don't worry little dude, we'll find her." Johnny guaranteed.

"What if she is lost out there, sad, lonely, and hungry." Dennis cried.

"Don't worry Dennis, I'm sure Winnie's still out there" Mavis replied.

Then Murray, Frank and Griffin came in

Frank asked, "Hey, has anyone seen Winnie?"

Murray and Griffin said, "She was supposed to play fetch with us."

Dennis exclaimed, "She is gone, and we are going to find her."

The werewolf pups were talking to each other

Wilbur replied, "We need to save our sister."

Wally blurted, "Do we have to, I mean Winnie's a jerk to us."

Wilson exclaimed, "Yeah, remember that one time she pushed us off the table when we were partying.

Whoopi, Waylon, and Weepy agreed. Wanye said, "Well she is our stupid sister, and she's an idiot."

Drac replied, "Alright, let's go save Denisovich's zing."

Then Dennis, Drac, and Mavis shape shifted into their bat form and flew out the hotel. While Johnny, Frank, Murray, Griffin, Wayne, Wanda, and the werewolf pups followed them.

 **What happened to Winnie, who or what kidnapped her? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Bela's Plan

Chapter 3

What happened to Winnie, Did she die or she get kidnapped? Find out in this chapter. Enjoy!

Meanwhile, two bat cronies were flying back to Bela's cave. In one of the cronies' hand was an unconscious werewolf, Winnie.

"Did you find any snacks?" Bela asked in a angrily tone.

One cronie had a squirrel and one has Winnie.

"Ooh, you found the little human's pet." Bela exclaimed

Then Bela picked her up by her collar and said in a normal voice.

"I got a plan to lure and trap everybody in the hotel." Bela replied.

"First, we trap all the humans."

"Next, we find all the monsters and destroy the hotel with TNT."

"Then, we torture all her brother's and the little human and lock them in a cage"

"Finally, we save her for last."

Bela and the cronies were laughing evilly. They laughed so hard Winnie started to wake up.

Winnie moaned, "Wh- Where am I?"

She opened both eyes and realized she was far from home and her zing. She was in the hands of Bela.

"She's awake." "How do you feel" Bela asked.

Winnie growled angrily, "I feel like biting your face off!"

Then Bela slapped her in the face. "Shut it, Furball!"

"Don't … call … me … furball or else"

"Or else what, you're gonna bite me."

"Take her to the cage." Bela commanded

The bat cronies locked her in the steel cage.

"Once we're finished there will be nothing left!" "And you won't be there to save your family and friends!" Bela exclaimed

"Not if Dennis beats you and your team." Winnie replied

Bela didn't bother talking to her anymore. Once he walked out the cave Winnie stopped Bela.

"Wait, can't I have least something to eat?" Winnie asked

"Fine!"

Then Bela took a squirrel from a bat cronie and gave it to Winnie. She ate the squirrel in one bite and swallowed it whole and spit out the bones in Bela's face . Then Bela gave her a bowl of water.


	4. The Trap

Chapter 4

The Drac Pack, Dennis, Johnny, Drac, and Mavis flew for miles and miles until they found a cave.

Dennis whispered, "I think she's in that cave."

Once they arrived at the cave they shape shifted back into their human form.

Wanda whispered in a low tone, "I hope Winnie's okay."

Wayne asked, "Dennis, how do we get past those guards?"

Everyone huddled up into a circle to discuss the plan.

Dennis replied, "Me and the werewolf pups are going to find Winnie." "While the rest of you divert the guards to a dangerous location." "Papa Drac, Mom, and Dad. "Meet me outside of the cave.

Everybody clamored, "Let's do this!"

While the guards were guarding Frank, Murray, Griffin, Wayne, and Wanda popped out of the bushes.

"GET THEM!" the guards exclaimed.

Then Mavis, Drac, and Johnny left. Then Mavis came and gave Dennis a kiss. He kissed her back.

Mavis replied, "Good luck." Dennis replied back, "It'll be okay Mommy."

A tear fell down her cheek then Dennis wiped it. Then Mavis followed Drac and Johnny.

Wilbur replied, "I hope our sister is okay."

Wally, Wilson, and Waylon whimpered, "Let's just hope she doesn't get hurt."

Wanye groaned, "What's taking Dennis so long."

Then Dennis shape shifted into a bat and flew over to the werewolf pups.

Dennis replied, "Let's go save Winnie."

They arrived at the entrance of the cave but it was guarded by two bat cronies.

Dennis exclaimed, "Wilbur, Wanye tackle them!"

Then they pounce on them. Wally, Wilson and Waylon were scratching their faces. While Whoopi, Weepy were biting their feet.

Cries of pain filled their lungs. Until Dennis interrogated both of the cronies.

Dennis exclaimed, "WHERE IS WINNIE!"

The cronies whimpered in pain, "She… is… through… that… door."

Before he could move Dennis punched them in the face.

He opened the door and it was filled with steel cages.

Dennis replied, "I'll look for her in the left." "You guys search for Winnie in the right."

They all split into different directions. Dennis shape shifted into his bat form and started flying to look for his zing.

Finally he found a cage that Winnie is locked up in.

Dennis exclaimed, "Guys, I found Winnie!" Then the werewolf pups ran as fast they could to the cage."

Dennis whispered, "Winnie, wake up." Then the cute little werewolf opened both eyes and yelped in excitement.

Winnie exclaimed in excitement, "Dennis, you found me!"

Dennis replied, "Don't worry; we'll get you out of this cage.

Then with all his might Dennis punched through the door with his own fist.

As the door broke, Winnie tackled Dennis and started licking him.

Dennis giggled, "Stop it." "That tickles."

Then Wilbur grabbed her by her tail and pulled her away.

Winnie asked, "Wilbur, why are you pulling my tail, to interrupt my licking?!"

Wilbur replied, "Let's get you out of here Winnie."

They all agreed, "Right!"

They all ran out the door, but as soon they reached the exit of the cave. They were blocked by Bela.

Bela exclaimed, "Well, Well, Well!" "You have come here to save her!"

Winnie growled as well as the werewolf pups.

Bela replied, "And look at who we have."

Then Dennis and Winnie gasped, they see their parents in the hands of bat cronies.

Mavis exclaimed, "Let us go!"

Wayne and Wanda yelled in unison, "Winnie, you're safe!"

Bela exclaimed, "Not for long, because I lured you into my trap!" He pulled a lever then a trap door opened, then all of them fell until they blacked out.

Bela laughed evilly, "Mwah, ha, ha, ha, ha!" then he closed the trap door.


	5. The Great Battle

Chapter 5

When Dennis woke up, he was locked up in a cage. Then he saw Winnie sleeping next to him.

Dennis moaned, "Ow, my head."

Winnie groaned, "What happened, (gasps) Zing-Zing!"

She tried to tackle and lick him but she was hold back by a chain on her tail.

Winnie whimpered, "Zing-Zing, help my tail is stuck."

Dennis tried to help but he was chained up as well.

Then Bela arrived at their cell. To direct them to the torture room.

Bela exclaimed, "Well, Well, Well, Look who's awake!"

Then Winnie tried to bite his face off but she was still chained up.

Bela replied, "Let's go to that room and find out.

They both tried to look at the door Bela was talking about, when they're still chained up.

Winnie stretched her tail as far it can go to see the door.

Winnie whimpered, "Ouch, that hurts my tail!"

Bela opened their cell door and grabbed Dennis and Winnie in his evil hands.

He opened the door and threw them inside.

Bela replied, "Now that I've got everybody's attention."

Dennis and Winnie asked, "Everybody, what do you mean everybody?!"

Then one of the bat cronies flipped a switch to turn on the lights.

There you see the whole Drac Pack and their friends tied up.

Everybody clamored, "DENNIS, WINNIE!"

Dennis and Winnie exclaimed, "Mom, Dad!"

Dennis exclaimed, "Let Them Go!"

Bela replied, "I will let them go… IF!"

Dennis and Winnie replied, "If What?!"

Bela continued his sentence, "If, you accept that humans don't belong with monsters!"

Winnie growled, "Never!"

Bela commanded, "Boys, chain them up next to their parents.

"Aye, Aye boss!"

Then the bat cronies pick Dennis and Winnie up by their shirt and tail.

Dennis exclaimed, "Let Me Go!"

Winnie growled, "Ouch, put me down!"

Bela asked, "Now, any last words.?!"

With no one noticing Winnie was unlocking Dennis with a key using her tail.

Then the chains were unlocked, and then Dennis shape-shifted into a bat and punched Bela in the face.

Dennis asked, "Winnie, how'd you free me?"

Winnie replied, "I did it with this key with my own trusty tail."

Dennis asked, "How?"

Winnie explained, "Well, it's really simple."

*Flashback Starts* "While Bela was opening our cell. I found a key in the corner, so I hid it in my mouth so it won't show." *Flashback Ends*

Dennis complimented, "Wow, I'm impressed." That made Winnie face turned pink.

Winnie replied, "Thanks Dennis, now we need to free our family."

While Dennis and Winnie were unlocking their chains, Bela suddenly woke up out of consciousness.

Bela exclaimed, "KILL THEM!"

Then a numeral of bat cronies flew down to the ground to fight.

Then Dennis, Drac, and Mavis turned into their bat forms while the rest were ready to fight.

*Action Music starts to play*

Then Dennis flew to Bela and gave him an uppercut and a several karate chops. And then Winnie came up and bit Bela on the arm.

Drac was punching three bat cronies. He took two out, and then Mavis knocked the last one with a strong punch.

Frank was smashing to the wall to charge into a bat cronie. Murray was blowing them away with his sandstorm. Then the werewolf pups were helping Wayne and Wanda to scratch, bite, and tackle.

Once they're finished everybody came to a circle and start a group hug.

Bela roared, "ROAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" The roar got their attention and then Bela flew swooped Dennis.

Winnie yelled, "Dennis, Zing-Zing!"

She ran out of the cave to follow Bela. "Go get him little sis!" Wilbur exclaimed

Then Winnie ran as fast as she could to catch up to Bela.

Winnie exclaimed, "I'm coming for you my zing!"

Bela laughed evilly, "MWAH, Hah, Hah, Hah, Hah!"

Dennis exclaimed, "Let me go, Bela!"

Bela replied with anger. "NEVER!" "It's too bad your furry friend is not here to save you!" Bela replied.

Winnie yelled, "Think again, Jerk-Face!"

Bela asked, "How did you get here?!"

Winnie replied, "Because, I am a speedy werewolf."

Then she jumped from tree branch to branch so she can jump.

Then she jumped from the shortest distance onto Bela's wing

Bela exclaimed, "Get off me, Fur Ball!"

Winnie growled, "NO ONE CALLS ME FUR BALL!" Then she bit hard on Bela's wing.

Bela screamed in pain, "AAAHhhhhh!" Since he was busy screaming he couldn't see a tree towards him.

They all screamed, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then crashed into the tree and landed on a cliff.

Then Bela grabbed Dennis and Winnie.

Dennis and Winnie said "Put Us Down!"

Bela exclaimed, "I finally got you in my…" Then the cliff starts to crack and then it broke.

Winnie was holding onto the edge of the cliff. Dennis was holding onto her tail. While Bela was grabbing Dennis's cape.

Dennis asked, "Winnie, whatever you do don't let go!"

Winnie whimpered in pain, "OW, OW, OW, pulling my tail, pulling my tail, pulling my tail!"

Then Dennis's cape was starting to rip. "Don't rip, Don't rip, Don't rip. Bela said.

Then Dennis kicked Bela in the face causing him to let go. Then the sound of a rip was heard.

Bela fell to the bottom of the cliff. Until they could hear a loud thud.

Dennis asked, "Winnie pull me up?"

Winnie agreed, "Right" Then she pulled her zing up to the safe zone of the cliff.

Dennis asked, "Winnie, is your tail okay?" Winnie whimpered in pain, "Yeah, it's just a little red and stretched out."

Then the Drac Pack arrived to see their children who are both safe.

Dennis and Winnie yelled in unison, "Mom, Dad." They ran with tears falling from their cheeks.

Mavis cried, "Oh Dennis, thank goodness you're safe."

Wilbur asked, "Hey, sister are you okay?"

Winnie replied, "Yeah, just a little pain."

Wally and Wilson asked, "Winnie, why is your tail so red and stretched out?"

Then Wanye stepped on Winnie's tail.

Winnie yelped in pain, "Owwww, Wanye don't step on my tail!"

Then Dennis turned into a bat and Winnie started beating him up.

After the fight Winnie tackled and licked Dennis.

Dennis giggled, "That tickles."

Winnie asked, "Dennis, can I do something?"

Dennis asked, "What is it?" Then Winnie passionately kissed Dennis on the cheek.

They both blushed, but they heard Drac.

Drac replied, "Alright everyone, let's go home."

Then as a bat Dennis picked Winnie by the back of her shirt.

Then everyone followed him, with Drac and Mavis as bats.

As they were flying back to Transylvania Dennis and Winnie both looked at each other with smiles on their faces


End file.
